


Most of All

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Finn thinks about how much Poe loves him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Most of All

**Author's Note:**

> prompt source: just a bunch of quotes from this https://missmorosis.tumblr.com/post/639090780567486464/did-i-make-a-prompt-list-maybe-made-these-for

"Can you come over?"

"I'm already here."

It was the way Poe meant that and Finn would look out his window to find him already on the balcony, waiting to be let in. It was the way Finn would be busy with something and ask Poe to pick up something for dinner. And Poe always knew exactly what he would have ordered.

"Got your usual", he said as he entered, handing the bag off.

It was the way Poe truly knew Finn inside out and yet claimed to not be a mind-reader.

"Friday movie night, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?", Poe asked as he plopped onto the couch.

"Something we've seen before but aren't tired of", Finn replied.

"Kind of in an action mood?"

"With some comedy. And no-

"-romantic subplots. Time Rider it is."

"Perfect."

Finn had been thinking of all this and more the entire day. When Poe would take him dancing. When they both got excited for a new movie in their favorite franchise and were able to match each other's energies. When Poe indulged in one of Finn's hobbies that they didn't share.

His eyes pricked with tears as he diced up some vegetables for tonight's dinner. Poe was in the middle of mixing up the spices for the meat when he heard his boyfriend's sniffling. And he wasn't even cutting onions.

"Is something wrong?", he asked.

"You", Finn answered.

"Are you crying...because of me?", Poe asked, alarms ringing in his head.

"No", Finn tried correcting himself. "But also yes."

"Is it something I did or something I didn't do?"

"It's everything you do", Finn said, putting the knife down and rubbing at his eyes. "You just love me so much."

Poe smiled. "Just now realizing that? We've been dating for three years, but better late than never I guess."

"You know what I mean. I've just been thinking about it lately. How much you really love me, I mean."

He watched his love wipe at his eyes and Poe crossed the kitchen to do that himself and kiss his cheek. "I know what you mean. I've been thinking about it lately too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Poe smiled uncontrollably but hid it by hugging Finn tight. He had a ring tucked away in a hiding spot he'd been thinking so much about how he loved Finn. But he'd save that little secret for later.


End file.
